The present invention relates generally to the field of webpage maintenance, and more particularly to an approach for automatic detection and adjustment of hyperlinks in a website based on keyword analysis of the source webpage (e.g., the webpage containing the hyperlink) to the webpage (e.g., the webpage in which the hyperlink in the source webpage is linked to).
In computing, a hyperlink is a reference to data that a user can directly access by selecting the hyperlink. A hyperlink may point to a whole webpage or a specific element within a webpage. A hyperlink has an anchor, which is a location within a webpage from which the hyperlink can be followed from a source webpage. The use of hyperlinking in pages has become more popular within webpage design. More and more pages are being hyperlinked together, creating a vast interconnected system of pages or webpages.